candymeow_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Joshua
Joshua is the main antagonist in Boys & Girls Rule!: Growing Up. He is an infamous Year 6 student and has a reputation of being a school bully. Biography Early Life Joshua and Robin were friends in kindergarten before.Boys & Girls Rule!: Growing Up, page 109 But then in his birthday party he blushed when he saw Robin looking cute and pretty in her new dress. When his friends realised this, they teased him hence making him embarassed and angry. Soon, he told Robin that he was not friends with her anymore.Boys & Girls Rule!: Growing Up, page 141 Boys & Girls Rule!: Growing Up More Than Friends: Feelings When Corey stated that he knew a few people who always looked out for one another and help them whenever they are in need, Joshua was mentioned alongside with Robin to be one of the few that had such a relationship. Spick & Span: Cleanliness Joshua was seen commanding the triplet bullies to help him clean the school's drain. Appearance Joshua has short messy brown hair styled in an undercut that is black in colour, as well as narrow black eyes and fair skin. Joshua constantly changed his clothing throughout the comics, but his clothing mostly consists of a jacket or a hoodie. Personality When first introduced, Joshua was a rude, loud and sadistic person. Infamous in school for him terrorizing his schoolmates and his (sometimes) unprovoked aggression, he represents as a stereotypical school bully. Joshua was also shown to be quite sexist, as he showed disdainfulness and prejudice towards the opposite sex and believed that "flat-chested women are useless and weak",Boys & Girls Rule!: Growing Up, page 24 as what he said to Candy JEM and Alex. He also showcased a revengeful and competitive side, going as far as mocking students, even those with high profiles in school like Anthony, by holding wagers in attempt to seek embarrassment from the competitors. Joshua is quite arrogant as well, often boasting about his superiority as a strong male in his school. However, Joshua did display some degree of morals in the later part of his appearance. Mostly because of his punishments and lessons he had received from Anthony and the school. His personality changed considerably; being much more solemn and completely devoid of emotion. Though exemplified when Robin slapped and reprimanded him for his disputes.Boys & Girls Rule!: Growing Up, page 137-138 Joshua displayed a much softer side during his final appearance in book 18. As he put aside his tough nature and his prejudice against women and wore his heart on his sleeve and openly cried when he was overcame with grief while hugging Robin.Boys & Girls Rule!: Growing Up, page 145 Relationship Friends Triplet Bullies Love Interests Robin See Joshro. Enemies/Neutral Candy JEM Alex Anthony Abilities Sportsmanship Trivia * In the official Candy Series characters' stats, several information of Joshua are revealed: **Joshua's astrological sign is Leo, therefore, his birthday is between July 23 to August 22. **Joshua's blood type is O. **Joshua does not like anything. **Joshua's hobbies are playing basketball and video games. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Year 6 Students Category:Sacred Hearts Primary School Students Category:Enemies Category:Antagonists Category:Year 6 Category:Male Supporting Characters Category:Student Category:Year 6 Student Category:Needs Help Category:Under Construction Category:Former Antagonists Category:Bullies Category:Athletes